honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Avatar
Avatar is the 5th episode in Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Christian Lynch,' Jack Allison', Andy Signore '''and Brett Weiner.' '''It was the only Honest Trailer narrated by solely by 'Dough Medlock. It parodies James Camerons' 2009 science-fantasy epic film Avatar. It was published on June 14, 2012, and is 2 minutes and 17 seconds long. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Avatar on YouTube "The Recycled Plots from Dances with Wolves, Pocahontas, Last of the Mohicans, An Inconvenient Truth, Native American History, and FernGully." '~ Honest Trailers - Avatar'' Script In a world created by fat computer programmers comes a film so epic, it increased ticket prices three whole dollars: ''Avatar.'' Meet Jake Sully, a Marine (spoken quickly) who is contacted by the government because his dead twin brother Tommy was part of a secret scientific program that engineered expensive synthetic avatar bodies capable of being driven by human drivers and wired into a computer, but only if the DNA genomes of the driver and the avatar body match, which Jake's does because he's a twin, so the government takes advantage of this fact by asking Jake to drive Tommy's avatar body to a rich deposit of space coal called unobtainium, which is sitting under a tree called Hometree, which is occupied by the native people called the Na'vi. (spoken normally) It's kinda dumb. Meet Neytiri, but more importantly, meet her side bloobs. Together, they'll learn: military bad, trees good. Travel to a futuristic world of spaceships, mech warriors, and...really crappy wheelchairs? (shows Jake clumsily getting in a wheelchair) Follow along with a team of scientists who blend in with the natives by wearing the Gap khaki collection. Discover the Na'vi, a strong and noble race of blue Indians fully in tune with nature, who are somehow helpless without the white man. It's actually kind of offensive when you think about it. This December, prepare for three hours of eyeball twitching, as you're force-fed the most obvious message ever. '''Selfridge: They're just goddamn trees. (laughs) It will leave you wondering, "Did I see her nipple?". Starring The Recycled Plots from Dances with Wolves, Pocahontas, Last of the Mohicans, An Inconvenient Truth, Native American History, and FernGully. for Avatar was "Papyrus"]] Papyrus...um, I mean Avatar. Ah, we get it, we'll recycle. Please just make another Terminator already. Trivia * Dough Medlock later returned for the "voiceover party" in the Honest Trailer for The Force Awakens, where he was congratulated on the way he said "blewbs." * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other science-fiction films including Predator, Blade Runner, Aliens, Alien: Covenant, Interstellar, Inception, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World and many more (see list of Honest Trailers). * Although Dan Murrell is not officially credited as editor on this episode, he did do an editing pass on it.Dan revealed this in a 2019 episode of SJU. The episode didn't come out until months after he worked on it, so he assumed he wasn't very good - however, Dan would later be asked back to edit The Screen Junkies Show 'and 'Honest Trailers and quickly became an integral member of the Screen Junkies channel. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Avatar has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Giant Freakin Robot said the Honest Trailer provided a "pretty apt description" of the film and correctly pointed out the "Avatar's hackneyed plot and characters, its strange sexual undertones and its not-too-subtle message of environmental conservation." Vulture wrote that they appreciated the Fern Gully reference. The Back Row wrote "this short little video nails everything dumb and clunky about the movie. Brilliant stuff." Production credits Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by: Christian Lynch, Jack Allison, Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Edited by Brett Weiner & Andy Signore Voiceover by Dough Medlock References External links * 'The Honest Trailer For James Cameron’s Avatar '- Giant Freakin Robot article about the Honest Trailer * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for Avatar '- Vulture article * 'Honest Trailers: Avatar (With Sidebloobs) '- The Back Row article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:James Cameron Category:2000s Category:Season 1 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney